Une morsure qui tourne mal
by Dauphine18x27
Summary: Quand Tsuna et Hibari ne se contrôle plus...


Disclaimer: Les personnage appartiennent qu'à Akiro Amano mais un jour... oui un jour.. IL M'APPARTIENDRONT MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA ... Oups, désolée Hahaha ^^

Warning: Cette fan fics parle de yaoi et donc d'amour entre hommes donc homophobes passe ton chemin! è.é

Auteur: La déesse de l'eau et de la sagesse, l'alter ego de Yamamoto selon les test, la teneuse du brevet de la phrase "Mouhahaha je suis diabolique" j'ai nommé : Dauphiiiinneee

Note de l'auteur: je dédicace cette fan fiction à ma Onee-tan, DragonneYuukin

Note de l'auteur: Vive l'amour, la tendresse, les marshmallows et la guimauve ^^

* * *

Comme tous les jours, Tsunayoshi Sawada, connût aussi sous le nom de Dame-Tsuna et accessoirement futur Dixième Parrain de la plus grande famille mafieuse de l'histoire : les Vongolas, se faisait réveiller par son génialissime sadique de tuteur Reborn, trébuchait dans les escaliers tout en finissant de s'habiller et le temps qu'il pique une tartine de pain à Lambo et fasse un bisou à sa mère il était déjà parti piquer un sprint pour arriver au collège avant la sonnerie, car oui il était ENCORE UNE FOIS en retard, et donc éviter de se faire « mordre à mort » par (pour Tsu-chan et moi-même) le plus beau,le plus sexy et le plus ténébreux des Préfets, j'ai nommé le Président du Conseil de Namimori, le plus grand amateur de combat, le plus passioné par les petites choses mignonnes, le plus (bon OK j'arrête... ) : **Hibari KYOYAAAAA** ! (hiiiiiiie * non ce n'est pas Tsuna, mais des fans... Ok dedans il y a Tsu-chan) . Donc il courait pour échapper à la mort mais comme d'habitude, il était trop tard et il se fit interpeller par notre beau brun (ou la Reine des Glaces comme je l'appelle *****l'auteure par courir pour sa vie*****). A ce moment là, notre innocent petit châtain (pas si innocent que ça vu ses rêves... ^^' ) vu toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux et commença à essayer un dialogue de paix et d'amour, de non-violence, de guimauve et de sucre d'orge :

-HIIIIIIIIEEEEEE...heum... Ano … euh Hibari-san... Est-ce que je pourrais aller en cours s'il te plaît ?

-Herbivore... je vais te mordre à mort

Tsuna se dit pour la énième fois, que le plus grand amateur de sieste de Namimori ne mesurait pas à quel point cette phrase possédait un double-sens et au combien Tsuna fantasmait sur celle-ci. Et réveillait une certaine partie de son anatomie , mais le Xème du nom pensait, en toute logique, que son fantasme ambulant ne le remarquait pas. Or, il est bien connu que Dame-Tsuna est la personne la plus malchanceuse de la terre, et Kyo-chan avait remarqué une bosse dans son pantalon il y a longtemps et donc avait demander gentiment au directeur (*tousse*menacer*tousse*) d'avancer l'heure de la sonnerie . Toute cette maneuvre dans le but de voir combien de temps son omnivore préféré pouvait se retenir et pour l'instant cela faisait 2 semaines que son plan machiavélique avait été mis en place et toujours aucune déclaration, aucun gémissement... RIEN, il devait avouer que le petit parrain était résistant. Mais cette fois, Tsuna n'arriva pas à retenir un gémissement quand la Reine des Glaces lui frôla « malencontreusement » la bosse du pantalon pour lui donner un énième coup de tonfas.

-Nnnnh...

-Herbivore, dit Hibari en ouvrant grand les yeux (en gros en ouvrant les yeux de 2 millimètres) c'était quoi ce gémissement... _Voudrais-tu que je te mordes à mort plus fort_ ?

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe sur Tsunayoshi qui oublia tout son self-contrôle et répondit avec un air plus que pervers:

-Pourquoi pas ?

Le châtain se rendit compte de son excès d'hormones relachées rougies à en rendre jaloux le rond du drapeau de son pays . Hibari, étant lui aussi un adolescent plein d'hormones ne put résister à cet appel au viol et lui mordit violemment le cou ce qui arracha des petits gémissement à notre Tsuna National, dont le pantalon devenait de plus en plus étroit. Mais on sait tous que Hibari est un grand sadique il tortura donc sa victime en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, lui enleva le haut de son uniforme pour commencer à mordiller son téton droit, à le lécher sauvagement tandis que le uke se tenait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, il commença à lécher le téton gauche quand son soumi lui dit entre deux gémissement :

-Tu... veux vraiment... qu'on... le fasse ici ?Nnnnh

Prenant conscience qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la cours, le seme emmena Tsu-chan dans son bureau. Une fois arrivés ils reprirent leur besogne, Hibari continua de torturer Tsuna en l'embrassant dans le cou, en lui léchant la nuque en faisant de va et viens sur la bosse de son pantalon tandis que Tsu-chan le déshabillais complétement et en faisait de même pour lui. Quand Hibari fut en boxer, Tsuna ne put resister et se baissa pour lui arracher le slip à coup de dent, qui voltigea on ne sait où (on raconte qu'il v ole encore vers de nouvelle contrée) puis il remonta une tête rouge à faire palir d'envir une tomate et demanda silencieusement à la Reine des Glaces si il pouvait assouvir son désir , celui ci lui répondit :

-Omnivore ... Tu vas me sucer à mort !

Message compris (Tsuna et Mini-Tsua était tout les deux au garde à vous), Tsuna commença à laper le gland de l'ainé puis à vers de lent va et viens sur la verge de son amant, qui à ce moment précis en profitait à mort (je l'envie ^^) puis Tsu-chan, pris comme un grand le pénis gonflé de Kyo-chan dans sa bouche et commença de rapide va et vient, Hibari sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir remonta la tête de Tsuna et le pris face à lui. Il lui présenta trois doigt que celui-ci lécha avidement avec un regard fièvreux et les joues rougies par l'extase du moment, Hibari avit du mal à se contenir mais branlait son compagnon pour passer ses envies puis, lorsqu'ils jugèrent les doigts assez humidifiés le gardien du nuage retourna son ciel et présenta un de ses-doigts à l'entrée de l'intimité de celui-ci, Tsuna réprimanda un gémissementde douleur une fois que notre Grandissime Préfet eu vu que l'omnivore s'était accomodé de son doigt il rentra le deuxième, cette fois-ci Tsuna ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur qui fit gonfler encore plus (si possible 3:D) le membre de Kyoya , puis Hibari rentra le troisième qui fit presque hurler de douleur Tsuna. Pour apaiser sa peine il le branla encore plus rapidement et l'embrassa dans le dos tout en faisant des mouvements de ciseau avec ses doigts. Une fois que Tsuna se sentit près, le gardien le mit face à lui et l'empala sur membre ,Tsuna donna tout de suite un coup de reim avec une expression tellement orgasmique que le brun ne put réprimender un gémissement, puis il commença de rapide va et viens jusqu'à ce que Tsuna donne un gémissement plus fort que les autres : ça y est, il venait de toucher la prostate ! Il recommença jusqu'à ce que sont amant vienne, répandant sa semence entre leur deux torse suivit de près par lui-même qui se déversa en lui. Tsuna se détacha à regret de son amant, puis se blottit contre lui.

-Je t'aime Kyoya

-Omnivore... Je crois que je t'apprécie (ce qui veut dire je t'aime comme un fou en Hibarien, mais ça Tsuna l'avait compris ^^)

* * *

FIN

P.S :

Dauphine : Alors vous avez aimez ?

Tsuna: *erreur 404*

Hibari: Mouais je ne vais pas te mordre à mort pour cette fois.

Dauphine: Hahaha

Tsuna: Mais c'est génial un moment je suis le seme

Dauphine : *blasée et triste* c'est tout ce que tu as retenu T.T

Tsuna: Non mais le reste je le fais déjà avec Kyo... *se rend compte de ce qu'il a dit et rougit*

Hibari: Ramène toi Omnivore que je te baise à mort

Dauphine: On va les laisser ^^ Reviews ?


End file.
